


You're Too Nice

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, Commands, Dom Jackson, Dom Jackson Wang, Dominance, Dominant, Erotica, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fic, Fiction, Fucking, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Korean, Music, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Rough play, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jackson Wang, cock - Freeform, cum, explicit - Freeform, fem reader - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "Jackson-Ah, You've gotten soft in your old age..."





	You're Too Nice

Jackson had been out with the other members for the duration of the day and had bought them dinner after practice. He was always complaining about being short on money or wanting more of it, but he was so quick to sweetly pay for anything they seemed to want. You thought it was adorable and loved him for it, but you thought it might be fun to tease him a little about it.

“Oppa~ you’re too nice. You’re not tough enough.” You spouted at Jackson, glancing at him from where you lay on his bed. Putting your book down on the blanket next to you, you would lace your hands over your stomach, wiggling a bit to get comfortable.

Jackson shut the door to his room and turned, facing you, “Not rough enough?” He asked with a smirk, slowly unbuttoning his black button-up shirt, letting it fall open to show his perfectly toned tan abdomen, the dip of his hips into his belt-line more than sinful. Pushing a hand through his hair, he tousled the dark locks a bit, eyes focused on you, curious about your reasoning behind your words.

“Yeah, you’ve gotten softer as you’ve gotten older.” You teased and tipped your head, trying hard to fight the blush that rose to your cheeks as you watched him. He really was the sexiest man you had ever seen. You were sure of it.

Jackson raised a brow at you and took steps closer toward the foot of the bed, reaching down to touch one of your toes with his finger. Licking his lips, he tipped his head, “So you’re saying…. I’m not hard anymore?” He asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his features. Slowly, he lowered himself and kissed at your ankle, kissing up to your knee, “How can I prove to you that I’m still hard, hm?” He asked, reaching your thigh before coming up and crawling on top of the bed, spreading your knees with his own.

Jackson sat on his knees between your legs, looking down at you, his eyes darkening. Your legs moved open well, bending at either side of him, your hands moving up to his waist, fingertips teasing at his abdomen. Dropping down on top of you, he would press his lips to yours hard, hips dropping against you, pushing against you through layers of clothing. A gentle moan passed between you as you kissed him, your skin feeling on fire the moment he touched you.

Every movement he made caused your skin to tingle with need, soaking your sleeping shorts in no time. Fabric falling from one of his shoulders, you took the opportunity to touch up the line of his chest, feeling the curve of his muscles, arousal making you tense. You reveled in kissing him, your mouth opening to accept his tongue to entangle it with your own, the added contact only making you moan more, the sound cut off when his hand found its way to your neck, fingers grasping.

You had never thought of being choked as a sexy thing, but something about the way those fingers put pressure on your throat made you tremble with need. His hand tightened its grip and he kissed your lips again, this time more violently, his free hand dropping between you, grazing your center.

The tiny bit of contact made you arch, your face red from being unable to breath less easily. Jackson would never hurt you and his actions seemed thoughtful. You could breath though it was a bit labored and it didn’t hurt at all—in fact, you were loving it. A loud moan left your lips, the sound of it broken and a bit ragged from the obstruction his hand was causing. His free hand lifted enough to work his belt open and the sound of the zipper broke through the heat that had risen to your ears.

Kissing at your jaw and ear, Jackson nipped at the lobe, shoving your shorts to the side, rubbing himself against the heat of your core. Rubbing, he used the arch of his hips to slide inside of you, groaning into your ear. His hips remained still until he couldn’t take it any longer and, gritting his teeth, he would begin a hard, steady pace. Slamming into you each time, he would savor every sound you made, slowly pulling his hand from your throat so he could hear you better.

Your moans were hot and heavy, thick in the air of the room. Hands finding their way to Jackson’s shoulders, you held on for dear life, accepting all he gave you, “Oh, fuck, Jackson…” You whimpered, and he turned his head to kiss at your jaw, thrusting deeper and deeper. The hand that had once been on your neck snaked up and wrapped itself in your hair, snapping your head back, causing you to cry out as the pain mingled with intense pleasure.

“Say I’m rough. Say it.” He growled against your neck, his thrusts quickening, “Fucking say it.” He repeated, gripping your hair harder, using the leverage to arch you back harder. You couldn’t think straight, his voice enough to force you into orgasm right there. Your muscles fluttering, you whined and breathed heavy.

“Y-you’re rough! Ah, Jackson, you’re rough! Fuck…” You cried out, hips moving with him though he far overpowered you. The searing pain at your scalp was so intoxicating that you had to squeeze your eyes shut to keep your vision from going blurry.

“Good girl. Now cum for me.” He demanded, roughly biting at your neck, his hand not letting go of your hair as he began to slam his hips into you harder, the bed shaking with the strength behind his thrusts. You moaned wildly and knew you wouldn’t last long, but when your orgasm hit, you convulsed.

The hard clamp of your walls around him made him hiss out a deep groan, his hips thrusting forward to still, allowing your core to milk him, “Fuuuuuck…” He breathed, “…. Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He pulled out quickly, muscles contracting to send heat spurting against your core, painting the reddened flesh.

Breathing out with each twitch of aftershock, Jackson allowed his hand to disentangle from your hair, his lips meeting your cheek lovingly. Your heartrate was hard to bring down, but as you managed, you smiled at him, “Mm…. Oppa, you are rough.” You whispered and ran a hand up his arm, touching along the muscle there.

“I told you, baby.” He smirked as he rolled to lay at your side, pulling you into a loving embrace. He cuddled close and kissed your forehead softly. He was the softest man you’d ever known, and he never once had to prove himself to you, but you’d never tell him that—these moments were just too good. Melting into his arms, you knew this is where you wanted to be, pressed tightly against your sweet, yet apparently rough, boyfriend.


End file.
